(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to fixing an object to a tree.
(2) Description of Related Art
Fixing objects to trees can cause damage. This is particularly the case when several fixtures have to be made, for example cable clips for when a lightning protection system. Conventionally, plastic or metal nails or screws are used for this purpose. However, as the tree grows these and the cable clips can become fully embedded in the tree and cause disfigurement. This is particularly a problem for rare or “veteran” trees which are of scientific or historical value.